Cameras have been incorporated in various locations within vehicles. For example, cameras may be incorporated in a vehicle design to aid in driving (e.g., backup cameras). For another example, cameras may be mounted in a vehicle to record areas around the vehicle (e.g., dash cams). Videos may be saved in the limited memory in the dash camera until downloaded from the dash cameras to a connected computer or another video is saved over the earlier video recording. Dash cameras may record video and in some embodiments display the recorded video or the currently recording video feed. Some dash cameras may record audio with the video feed.
Vehicle systems exist which interface an electromagnetic signal detector with a mobile communication device to improve alert and warning systems. These systems also connect the radar detector and/or mobile phone to remote servers to improve prediction analysis for the potential alert. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,970,422 titled “Radar Detector that Interfaces with a Mobile Communication Device” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,842,004 titled “Analyzing Data from Networked Radar Detectors” teach such vehicle systems. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0214939 titled “Mobile Communication System and Method for Analyzing Alerts Associated with Vehicular Travel” also discloses such a vehicle system which is also operable to facilitate recorded and broadcast communication using the mobile communication device. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,970,422 and 8,842,004 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0214939 are incorporated herein by reference.